tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama é um personagem da série de jogos Tekken,onde ele é o protagonista principal.Ele é filho de Kazuya Mishima e Jun Kazama,neto de Heihachi Mishima,bisneto de Jinpachi Mishima,e primo de Asuka Kazama.Ele também é sobrinho adotivo de Lee Chaolan,rival de Hwoarang,e amigo de Ling Xiaoyu.Não se dá bem com Lars Alexandersson que o substitui como protagonista em Tekken 6. Biografia Tekken 3 - Infância Durante O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 2, Jun Kazama e Kazuya Mishima foram íntimos, e Jun ficou grávida pouco após o torneio. Após a suposta morte de Kazuya pelas mãos de Heihachi Mishima, o ser que possuía Kazuya, Devil, tentou possuir Jin enquanto ele ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe, mas Jun o derrotou. Ela decidiu criar seu filho sozinha, e desapareceu. Jun foi para uma montanha remota, onde concebeu Jin e o treinou no estilo Kazama de auto-defesa. Muitos anos se passaram. Um dia, Jun sentiu que “um grande mal” estava por vir e disse à Jin que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele deveria procurar por seu avô Heihachi Mishima. As palavras de Jun foram proféticas, e após Jin completar quinze anos, ela foi atacada por Ogre. Após a batalha, Jin procurou por sua mãe entre os escombros, mas não a encontrou. O jovem jurou vingança. Tekken 4 Após a traição de Heihachi, Jin começou a odiar tudo relacionado aos Mishimas: seu pai e avô, seu sangue, seu estilo de luta, e até o Devil Gene dentro dele mesmo. Ele encontrou um dojô em Brisbane, na Austrália, e com a ajuda do mestre do dojô, Jin desaprendeu o estilo Mishima de Karatê e aprendeu o Karatê tradicional. Ele permaneceu em Brisbane por dois anos, aprimorando seu novo estilo de luta enquanto planejava sua vingança contra sua família maléfica. Jin decidiu eliminar seu avô e depois a si mesmo para acabar com a linhagem dos Mishimas. Eventualmente, O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 4 foi anunciado, e Jin viu uma oportunidade para realizar seu plano. Entretanto, sem o conhecimento de Jin, o torneio era uma armadilha criada por Heihachi para capturá-lo Durante o torneio, Jin descobriu que seu pai, Kazuya Mishima, estava vivo e presente no próprio torneio. Jin iria enfrentar Kazuya no sétimo round, mas ele foi atacado e capturado pela Tekken Force. Ele foi levado até o templo privado de Heihachi em Hon-Maru, onde foi mantido preso. Mais tarde, Heihachi levou Kazuya até Hon-Maru. O plano de Heihachi era capturar Jin e Kazuya para fazer experiências com o Devil Gene presente em ambos. Entretanto, enquanto Jin estava preso, Kazuya e Devil se tornaram um, e Heihachi foi nocauteado telecinéticamente. Kazuya então tentou acordar o Devil Gene dentro de Jin, mas devido ao sangue Kazama, Jin resistiu e se libertou. Ele e Kazuya se enfrentaram, e Jin foi o vitorioso. Nesse ponto, Heihachi se recobrou e tentou impedir Jin, mas ele também foi derrotado por seu neto. Jin então se transformou em Devil Jin, e enquanto se preparava para matar Heihachi, ele viu uma visão de sua mãe, Jun Kazama. Jin então resolveu deixar Heihachi viver, e saiu de Hon-Maru voando. Tekken 5 Alguns segundos após Jin deixar Hon-Maru, a Corporação G (a companhia rival da Mishima Zaibatsu) enviou um exército de robôs Jack 5 para matar Heihachi e Kazuya. Os dois lutaram juntos por um tempo, mas Kazuya traiu Heihachi, se transformou em Devil Kazuya, e deixou Heihachi para morrer. Os robôs se auto-destruíram, destruindo Hon-Maru e aparentemente matando Heihachi. O que ninguém sabia, entretanto, era que Hon-Maru era o lugar onde Heihachi havia prendido seu pai, Jinpachi Mishima, várias décadas atrás. A explosão libertou Jinpachi, que agora estava livre para lançar seu mal pelo mundo inteiro. No mesmo momento em que Jinpachi se libertou, o Devil Gene dentro de Jin se descontrolou. Quando acordou, Jin estava em uma floresta completamente destruída, e ele sabia que ele era o responsável. Jin então retornou a Yakushima, onde ele sentiu que seu mal interior estava crescendo. Devil Within Jin percebeu que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele perder totalmente o controlo do seu poder. Ele então procurou uma maneira de se livrar do Devil Gene, até ele ouvir rumores de que sua mãe ainda estava viva. Entretanto, quando visitou um certo laboratório secreto, Jin descobriu que não se tratava de sua mãe, mas sim de um mais poderoso Ogre. O Devil Gene tornava-se cada vez mais difícil de controlar, mas Jin resistiu e conseguiu vencer Ogre sem seu poder. Entretanto, quando Ogre foi derrotado, Jin foi atacado por centenas de robôs Jack, e pouco antes de perder o controlo, ele foi envolto por uma luz. A luz protegeu sua mente do mal e o deixou em paz, permitindo que ele escapasse voando em segurança. Tekken 6 Jin liberou o maldito Jinpachi Mishima e assumiu Mishima Zaibatsu.Utilizou sua unidade militar de elite, a Tekken Force, para realizar missões encobertas para engolir o mundo no caos. Uma vez que ele tornara inútil o poder militar da maioria dos países, ele assumiu as colônias espaciais, os campos petrolíferos e outros recursos que produzem energia. Ele declarou a independência da Mishima Zaibatsu e travou a guerra contra o resto do mundo para vencer um mal ainda maior capaz de destruir o mundo. A Mishima Zaibatsu varreu o globo, assumindo nação após nação. Mas, à medida que a guerra continuava, novas forças opostas lentamente começaram a mostrar sua presença. Jin soube que Kazuya estava controlando a primeira e mais poderosa oposição, a G Corporation. Quando a G Corporation colocou um preço na cabeça, Jin anunciou The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, como se estivesse esperando que a G Corporation fizesse sua jogada. No entanto, no modo Cenário da campanha, revela-se que a guerra e o torneio foram feitos para preencher o mundo com energia negativa suficiente para tornar a forma física da entidade do mal conhecida como Azazel, porque Kazuya e Jin são conhecidos como as duas estrelas do mal. Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebelion Jin Kazama, após derrotar Jinpachi Mishima, assume o Comando da coorporação Mishima Zaibatsu. Ele passa então a utilizar sua unidade militar, a Tekken Force, para espalhar o Caos e destruição pelo mundo declarando guerra contra o mundo. No início parece apenas que seu lado malígno o Devil Gene assumiu o comando de suas ações, mas com o desenrolar dos eventos Jin demonstra que suas intenções tem ligação com a aparição do ser maligno "Azazel" que ameaça o mundo. Após ser derrotado por Lars, Jin revela que sua verdadeira intenção é materializar Azazel em forma física para que possa ser derrotado. Ele também o faz pois sabe que a única maneira de derrotar Azazel é através de um possuidor do Devil Gene e pretende também acabar com sua vida durante seu último ato para salvar o mundo e acabar com a linhagem malígna da família Mishima. Tekken 7 O líder da Mishima Zaibatsu e o homem que declarou a guerra ao mundo.Lutando contra o Diabo dentro dele que se fortalece todos os dias, ele anseia por se livrar dele de uma vez por todas. Quando a batalha acabou finalmente, ele encontrará esperança ... ou desespero? O súbito desaparecimento de Jin deixou a Mishima Zaibatsu em um estado de caos, permitindo que seu avô Heihachi reivindicasse a empresa em sua ausência. Depois de seu suposto sacrifício ao derrotar Azazel que acabou por colocá-lo em um estado comatoso, seu corpo está sob a custódia da ONU, até que o Devil Gene volte e novamente destrua o helicóptero da ONU. Despertando em um estado enfraquecido, Jin anda sem rumo através do deserto sob as tempestades de areia do Oriente Médio. Quando os soldados árabes o encontram, ele inconscientemente desencadeia um feixe de demônio no céu, enviando os soldados a voar para longe. Jin logo chega em um mercado enquanto agarra seu braço direito, sem saber o que ele está fazendo lá. Ele está prestes a ser capturado pelos soldados árabes que continuamente o perseguem apenas para ser resgatado por Lars antes que ele colapse. Seu tio rapidamente leva Jin em seu veículo e afasta-o de seus perseguidores. Jin é mais tarde transportado para uma instalação médica de propriedade do Violet System para se recuperar de seu estado comatoso. No entanto, Nina, que é forçada a trabalhar para Heihachi, infiltra-se na facilidade para recuperar Jin e levá-lo de volta a Mishima Zaibatsu. Mas o plano é frustrado por Lee, que transporta Jin em segurança enquanto ele destrói remotamente a instalação. Ao Despertar de seu coma após a verdadeira morte de Heihachi, transmitida por Lee, Jin é enviado por Lars para encontrar e matar Kazuya. Ele cumpre, pois agora é o único que pode parar o pai devido ao sangue do diabo que atravessa suas veias. Em algum momento, Jin é confrontado por Miguel no campo de batalha. Finais Tekken 3: Sangue Imundo Jin finalmente derrota o assassino de sua mãe, True Ogre, o que faz com que Ogre exploda violentamente. Poucos segundos após sua vitória, Jin é atacado pela Tekken Force de Heihachi, e é fuzilado. Enquanto Jin sucumbe à morte, Heihachi atira em sua cabeça, matando seu próprio neto. Entretanto, enquanto Heihachi está indo embora, ele vê seus soldados sendo atirados pela área. Heihachi se vira, e vê Jin transformado em Devil Jin. Devil Jin joga Heihachi através da parede, e cai violentamente em cima de seu avô, pouco antes de usar suas asas para voar noite adentro. Tekken 4: Batalha de Hon-Maru Após ser capturado pela Tekken Force de Heihachi, Jin é preso inconsciente em Hon-Maru. Ele acorda e enfrenta seu pai Kazuya, (que estava tentando fazer Jin ativar seu Devil Gene no sonho de Jin) e o derrota; nocauteando-o. Heihachi então tenta impedir Jin, desafiando-o para uma luta, com o objetivo de adquirir o Devil Gene dentro dele. Os dois lutam, e Jin vence. Com Heihachi derrotado, Jin prossegue com seu plano (que era destruir seu pai, seu avô e a si mesmo, para assim acabar com a linhagem maléfica), mas de repente ele tem uma visão de sua mãe, Jun Kazama. Por causa disso, Jin solta Heihachi e diz, “Agradeça à minha mãe, Jun Kazama, por sua vida”, pouco antes de novamente voar noite adentro. Tekken 5: Um Novo Líder Jin derrota Jinpachi Mishima, que se dissolve na frente de Jin. A cena muda para a sala do trono do Mishima Zaibatsu, onde Jin anda em direção ao trono, com vários membros do Zaibatsu o saldando. Jin Kazama senta no trono e se torna o novo líder do Mishima Zaibatsu. Ele então olha atento para a câmera e se prepara para agir... Tekken 6: Resgate Após Jin derrotar Heihachi, um helicóptero do Mishima Zaibatsu aparece para levar Jin. De repente o templo começa a desmoronar e Jin entra o mais rápido possível dentro do helicóptero, que vai embora enquanto Jin olha o templo cair em cima de seu avô. Tekken 7 Aliados e rivais *Hwoarang considera Jin seu maior rival, porque o jovem Coreano enfrentou Jin, e os dois empataram. Essa foi a primeira vez que Hwoarang não ganhou uma luta, o que causou a rivalidade entre os dois. Deste dia em diante, Hwoarang persegue Jin para uma desforra. *Asuka Kazama é a prima de Jin, mas nenhum dos dois sabe disso. O único encontro entre os dois envolve um momento embaraçoso onde Jin acorda após Asuka reverter sua transformação de Devil Jin. Jin tenta se levantar, mas acidentalmente cai de cara nos seios de Asuka, o que faz com que uma irada Asuka lhe dê um poderoso soco. *Ling Xiaoyu é uma garota Chinesa que freqüentava a Escola Politécnica Mishima, a mesma escola que Jin freqüentava. Em Tekken Tag Tournament, o final secreto de Xiaoyu revela que ela tem uma queda por Jin, e isso é complementado por sua introdução (onde ela espera “se reunir” com Jin) e seu final de Tekken 4. Análise A história e as ações de Jin encaixam-se como sendo as de um “herói trágico”, exceto pela falta de uma falha trágica. Como a maioria das tragédias, os eventos traumáticos principais estão além de seu controlo. Em primeiro lugar, seu avô e seu pai são duas das piores pessoas que já existiram. Segundo, sua mãe foi violentamente tirada dele quando ele ainda era jovem. Terceiro, ele foi traído por seu próprio avô, em quem ele confiava cegamente. Finalmente, o retorno de seu bisavô fez com que ele começasse a perder a luta com seu mal interior. Tudo isso ocorreu com um bondoso e gentil Jin, que só está tentando fazer a coisa certa. A personalidade de Jin varia de calma para raivosa em vários momentos. Quando a mente de Jin está focada em uma direção em particular, é muito difícil fazer ele mudar ou mesmo notar os eventos e pessoas a seu redor. Pessoas próximas a ele, como Ling Xiaoyu e Hwoarang, estão sempre indo a extremos para chamar a atenção de Jin, e ele raramente as nota. É sabido, entretanto, que ele os ajudará quando eles precisarem, como é mostrado na introdução de Xiaoyu e no final de Hwoarang em Tekken 4. O desinteresse de Jin em relações próximas se deve a um único motivo. Como resultado do Devil Gene de sua família, Jin sabe que as pessoas próximas a ele irão sofrer. ou pior,se ele perder o controlo completamente. Adicionalmente, Jin não mostra interesse em formar uma família, porque ele planeja acabar com sua linhagem completamente. Durante Tekken 4, Jin planeou matar o próprio pai, avô e a si mesmo, sem deixar filhos, para assim acabar com a linhagem Mishima. Entretanto, após derrotar seus predecessores, Jin decidiu não matá-los, o que torna-se desconhecida a razão pela qual Jin desistiu do seu plano, Jin aparece em sua forma humana no trailler de Tekken 6, o que é um bom sinal para a luta interna da personagem. Bastidores *Nas primeiras imagens de Tekken 3, quando os jogadores ainda não sabiam o nome de Jin, muitos fãs acharam que o personagem era Kazuya Mishima em seus anos de adolescente, devido as similaridades. Entretanto, esse não era o caso. *A arena em Tekken 3 é o Dojô do Tigre em Tóquio. *Em seu final não-canônico de Tekken Tag Tornament, Jin derrota Kazuya Mishima e se prepara para matá-lo, mas tudo fica branco por um momento e Jin decide deixá-lo viver. *Jin Kazama é a única personagem que ganhou dois torneios de Tekken consecutivamente (Tekken 3 e Tekken 4). Paul Phoenix derrotou Ogre e pensou que era o verdadeiro campeão, mas Ogre se transformou em True Ogre e o torneio continuou sem Paul, e foi assim que Jin derrotou True Ogre e foi o vencedor. Muitos dizem que como Jin foi capturado pela Tekken Force de Heihachi, ele não é o vencedor do Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 4 (nesse sentido, isso é verdade, Heihachi é o campeão oficial do quarto torneio, já que partes dos finais de Tekken 4 de Heihachi, Kazuya e de Jin são consideradas canônicas). Entretanto, como Jin derrotou ambos Heihachi e Kazuya, ele é o vencedor oficial do torneio. Em outras palavras, Heihachi venceu o torneio, mas Jin é o vencedor supremo. *Irônicamente, apenas os Mishimas vencem os torneios Tekken. Kazuya venceu o primeiro e o sexto, Heihachi o segundo e o quarto, e Jin o terceiro e o quinto (o apelido de Jin é "Kazama", mas ele também é um membro da família Mishima). *No seu modo história em Tekken 5, Jin encontra-se com Hwoarang na quarta etapa, e com Jinpachi Mishima na nona etapa. *A sua forma transformada é Devil Jin. Em Tekken 5, Devil Jin é uma personagem jogavél totalmente separada de Jin. *Jin também aparece em Namco X Capcom, onde ele junta forças com Ryu de Street Fighter e Taki de Soul Calibur. *O estilo de luta de Devil Jin pode ser desbloqueado e usado no jogo Soul Calibur 5. Lista de movimentos em Tekken 6 Jin permanece com praticamente os mesmos movimentos de Tekken 5 apenas com alguns ajustes. Diferente de todos seus parentes da familia Mishima, comparado com seu pai, avô e sua versão Devil. Alguns dizem que ele é o personagem com os movimentos mais fácies de aprender entre seus parentes. Apesar de possuir poucos movimentos, Jin possui o necessário para vencer apenas por ter um status equilibrado. Forças: *O novo movimento médio de Jin (←+RP,LP) e seus golpes baixos com pouca abertura (↙+RK) ajudam no seu jogo muito mais se comparado com Tekken 5. *Bons ataques rápidos como RP,LP, ↘+LP, →→+RP. *Excelentes contra-ataques para atingir seus oponentes com a guarda aberta. Fraquezas: *Os Juggles de Jin não fazem tanto dano se comparado com a maioria dos demais personagens. *Sua pressão em oponentes contra-parede é decente na melhor das hipoteses. *Sua saída de danos é geralmente baixa. Combos/Air Juggles *←+LP~RK, RK~LK *Crouch Dash (→↓↘) LP, ←+LK, Standing LP, ↙+RP,LK *Counter Hit Crouch Dash (→↓↘) RP (Electric Wind Hook Fist; EWHF), (dash forward), Crouch Dash (→↓↘) RP, (WHF), ←+RP,LP, →+RK or →→+RP *Beginner Juggle: While Rising RP, Crouch Dash (→↓↘) RP (EWHF), →+LP,LK~LK, (Bound), (dash forward),←→+RP, ←+RP,LP *Staple Juggle: ↓+LK+RK, ,←→+RP,LP, →+LP,LK~LK, (Bound), (dash forward), While Rising LP,RP, ↓+RK *Wall Combo: →→+RP, (Wall Splat), LP,RP,LK (Bound), LK,LP,LP+RP Os 10 melhores movimentos: *Right Roundhouse Punch/EWHF: Crouch Dash (→↓↘) RP *Shun Masatsu: ←+RP,LP *Crouching Uppercut: While Rising RP *Demon’s Paw: →→+RP *Lunging Low Roundhouse Kick (LLRK): Crouch Dash (→↓↘) RK *Switch Blade: RP,RK *Thrust to Roundhouse: ↘+LP,RK *Right Sweep: ↓+RK *Double Lift Kick: ↓+LK+RK *Right Low Roundhouse: ↙+RK Obs.: Se você costumizar Jin com o item "Devil Face" e pressionar o comando secreto (↑+LP+RP). Jin irá atirar laser pelos olhos. Vídeos 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center Galeria Jin em TBV.jpg Jin em Tekken 6.jpg Tekken Blood Vengeance Jin, Heihachi, e Kazuya.jpg TekkenJin's.png Jin Kazama T5.jpg Jin Kazama T4.jpg Jin Kazama T3.jpg Jin Kazama.jpg Jin Kazama T4.jpg Jin Kazama T5.jpg Jin Namco x Capcom.jpg|link=Jin Kazama Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens da família Kazama Categoria:Personagens da família Mishima Categoria:Personagens Brasileiros Categoria:Personagens praticantes de Caratê Categoria:Personagens praticantes do Estilo Kazama de Auto-defesa Categoria:Personagens praticantes do Estilo Mishima de Caratê Categoria:Personagens que possuem o Devil Gene Categoria:Personagens de tekken revolution